One in a Million
by Tinkerbell'sstuntdouble
Summary: Nick and Miley are dating and so are Jake and Rachel.  So why do Miley and Jake still have feelings for each other?  Can they be released in song?  You bet the can!  Jiley please read and reveiw.  Disclaimer I don't own Hannah Montana


This is just something I thought would be cute. Please review even if it's just 'this sucks' but if you don't think it sucks please tell me!

* * *

"Nick honestly this is the worst idea ever. Lily dating your brother, we are going to Kevin's ex's house, um does this strike you like a good idea?" Miley asked she and Nick had taken forever to get together, almost 3 months. They had been dating for almost 2 months and every thing was going great

"Come on Miles, it's gonna be great, Ashley, Zac, Vanessa, Lucas, Corbin, and Monique are gonna be there. Adrienne, Keily, and Sabrina are dropping by and Jake Ryan's going to be there. Nothing's gonna happen between Lily and Kylie" Nick promised

"Did you say Jake Ryan?" Miley asked

"Yeah, he's pretty cool and so down-to-earth" Nick told her

"Of course he is" Miley whispered

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SLUT!" Kylie screeched at Lily

"I'M THE SLUT!" Lily yelled back

"Yeah you are" Kylie said giving Lily a shove

"Oh no you didn't" Lily said pushing her back

"OH NO WAY CHICA!" Kylie yelled as everyone around them began chanting fight, fight, fight

"So nothing was gonna happen?" Miley asked Nick

"Well, sorry some one needs to do something" Nick franticly said as Lily punched Kylie and Kylie's slap was well on its way

"Hand me the mike" Miley sighed

"What?" Nick asked

"I said hand me the mike" Miley told him, taking a deep breath but knowing she had to do this for Lily

_How did I get here, turned around  
and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize_

Miley sang noticing Jake behind Nick and started signing to him, the biggest smile on her face  
_Cuz somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too  
Good to be true_

Nick now thought that Miley was signing to him and Miley started to notice that Nick was smiling at her as was Jake  
_I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy_

Miley knew she had to do something, she kept signing and now the fight had stopped because everyone was watching her sing  
_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye_

As she sang this she got off the chair she was standing on and walked over near Nick and Jake. Bypassing Nick she grabbed Jake's hand and started signing directly to him  
_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it, whoa oh  
You're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I know" he whispered back as she continued to sing  
_You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes_

Miley kept singing but by this time she was in Jake's arms and Rachel, Jake's girlfriend, and Nick were freaking out  
_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it, oh whoa  
You're one in a million, (yea yea)_

By this time Miley and Jake were still in each others arms and Oliver was attempting to keep Nick away from them while Kevin and Joe kept Rachel away from Jake  
_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough  
Til I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
Then stumbled into the arms of the one_

"I love you" Miley whispered as he lifted her onto his back  
_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it  
Oh oh whoa yea yea_

Miley and Jake were close, so close there nose's were touching and she kept singing though  
_They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can not believe it oh, oh  
You're one in a million  
Yeah  
One in a million  
Yeah  
You're one in a million_

And when she finished everyone was clapping and she and Jake finally kissed. It was a kiss that would have lasted much longer had Nick Jonas not interrupted it.

"What the heck Miley?" Nick asked

"Nick I'm sorry but me and Jake, we've got something you and I don't have" Miley told him trying to be nice but Oliver just had to ruin it

"It's called chemistry" Oliver supplied

"Thanks doughnut" Miley snapped

"Oh my gosh, Miles that was amazing! Are you and Jake back together? What about Nick? OHMYGOD!" Lily screamed

"Come on Lils, let's get you home. I think that that bruise is starting to get really bad" Miey told her

"Miley you can't just walk away from me, were dating" Nick reminded her

"okay then I'm dumping you, and now you can write a song about me called Miley, here's the first line 'she fell in love with her ex and I kept being a jerk'" Miley shouted at him

"Ray, I really love Miley, I really hope you understand" Jake was telling Rachel, being nicer then Miley

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to comfort Nick Jonas" Rachel said smiling

"Well, Rachel is hooking up with Nick" Jake said

"Yeah well, I'm happy cause I finally got you back" Miley said leaning in for a kiss


End file.
